


Helping those (creatures) in need

by PinkPunk010



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Future-fic, Kids, Tina finds an injured creature, family fic, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt designed to get my Newtina brain back after essays."How about Newtina and getting their first kneazle? Or Tina bringing a creature home the first time because it needed someone and Newt being super pleased ;)" from Emikyu.Tina finds an injured kneazle on her way back from lunch, while Newt is looking after the kids,





	Helping those (creatures) in need

She had decided to walk home. There wasn’t much distance between the Lovegoods cottage and their own and if she got tired apparition was always a possibility. Tina was relishing the time spent in peace. She loved Hetty dearly, but going from a house with a rambunctious ten-year-old boy experimenting with magic to her own house with a five-year-old, a toddler and an entire house full of magical creatures made for very little alone time. 

It was a nice day, and a lovely walk across the downs. She was just wondering whether she and Newt would be taking the children to visit their grandmother when she heard something in the bushes. Her auror senses kicked into high gear, her wand in her hand before she had checked for No-Majs. She approached the bush warily, her wand raised, when the bush rustled again. It didn’t sound large enough to be a witch or wizard. In fact, it sounded small. 

That being said, Tina remained on guard as she pushed her way through the thorns. And then she stopped. 

The creature before her was no dangerous witch or wizard. It could be dangerous, but only if it really didn’t like you. Tina crouched down slowly, slipping her wand into her pocket. 

The cat’s eyes shone warily through a gap in the leaves. Tina very carefully, and very slowly, parted the last branch. 

“Hello,” she said softly, keeping her eyes on the creature but not making eye contact. The cat was undeniably a kneazle given the shape of its ears and tail. It was no common or garden variety muggle cat. It was also female, given the large swell of its stomach, and injured. The kneazle hissed as Tina’s hands moved forward to disentangle the wire from around its back leg. 

“It’s ok,” she soothed, stilling her hands, “I’m just going to untangle this, and then I can get you somewhere safe, ok?” 

The kneazle hissed again, but made no move to attack Tina’s outstretched hand. 

“You can hiss at me all you want,” Tina muttered, concentrating on disentangling the wire without hurting the kneazle any more than she had too. “But I’m gonna help anyway.”

A few nifty turns later and the kneazle was free. It yelped as the wire parted from its fur, and jumped back away from Tina. Its eyes flicked between the wire in Tina’s hand and Tina herself. She waited, fighting down a smile. She had learnt a thing or two being married to Newt for nearly ten years. 

“Well, you can stay here if you want,” Tina shrugged, pushing herself up out of the foliage. “But my husband and I can sort your leg out and give you somewhere to raise your kitts. Up to you though. I’d better get going, I got my own kitts waiting for me at home.”

With that, Tina backed out of the bush, trying not to wince at the extra strain her knees had been under reminding her that she wasn’t as young as she used to be. She walked slowly, making sure she was always in sight, but not turning back to check.

She had reached the edge of the field when a low yowl sounded behind her. Tina smirked, and turned back. The kneazle was sat, its injured leg stretched towards Tina, regarding her with wary eyes, about thirty feet behind her. 

Tina doubled back on herself, pulling one of Leona’s mini blankets from her pocket. Why it was in there she didn’t know but she was grateful. She laid the blanket on the ground, and waited for the kneazle to decide. 

“Look lady,” Tina shrugged, “It’ll be quicker and less painful for you to let me wrap you up and carry you. I promise your dignity won’t suffer for it. Not with me.”

The kneazle watched her movements carefully, before limping onto the blanket and curling up around its abdomen. 

“There we go,” Tina smiled without showing teeth so as not to appear aggressive before crouching down to pick the kneazle up. “Ready? Ok and up we go.”

She made the rest of the journey with the kneazle in her arms. 

……………………………………..

Newt was putting away the children’s lunch dishes, having sent Corvin out to the yard to play with the occamy nestlings (Dougal was watching him) and Leona down for her nap with the niffler curled up watching over her. Their niffler had taken such a shine to their daughter that Tina had laughed for a full five minutes, wincing all the while. Tina had gone for lunch with Hetty and he didn’t want to know what they may have been thinking. 

He was wondering whether Corvin was old enough to help with the grindylow or if he should be sent to feed the bowtruckles when the charm by their door rang. Someone had passed through the protective barrier at the front gate. 

“Mum’s home,” Newt called through the backdoor, watching Corvin’s head pop up, a jewelled feather sticking out of his dark head. He chuckled, watching Corvin attempt to scramble out of the nest before turning to Dougal with his arms raised. How many children would be able to say they had a demiguise for an older brother? Pickett chirped in his pocket, pointing a leafy limb to the front door. 

Newt turned just as his wife closed the door. 

“Afternoon my love,” Newt called softly, aware that Leona was asleep upstairs. Tina turned around, her arms cradling something carefully wrapped in Leona’s muslin blanket. He caught himself thinking _oh that’s where that went_ before registering the tips of black ears and wary green eyes. “Tina, is this what I think it is?”

Tina blushed furiously. 

“I know I said no more creatures unless absolutely necessary,” She began earnestly, “Just until Leona is old enough to understand what you do not play with… but, this kneazle is hurt, and pregnant and I can absolutely emphasise with how she is feeling considering I was the size of an erumpet not three years ago.”

“She’s hurt?” Newt checked, moving forward carefully. Tina nodded, pulling part of the blanket back to show a deep gouge in the feline’s back leg. “I’m clearly rubbing off on you more than any of us thought,” Newt teased, bending down to examine the wound. He could hear Tina’s eye-roll. 

“Yeah, cuz my understanding of creature care hasn’t increased exponentially over the last ten years, I haven’t become an expert in uncovering smuggling rings and I haven’t delivered two kids of yours,” Tina replied sarcastically. “My bringing a wounded creature home is how I am like you.”

“No,” Newt grinned “It’s just like you. It shouldn’t take too long to sort out. I think there’s some dittany in the shed and you can pile up some things for her to make a nest if she wants. We can’t make that for her though.”

“I know,” Tina shifted the kneazle’s weight slightly, sliding round Newt to cross over to the back door. “Hey, you not coming?”

“You need my supervision?” Newt asked in amusement. “You rescued her and you may not have noticed that she clearly does not trust me. She trusts you, and I think she would be foolish not to my love.”

“Come out anyway,” Tina inclined her head, “I want to know why Corvin is playing with the occamy nestings.”

Newt blanched, glancing quickly outside to where Corvin had one wound round his waist and one circling his head like a purple crown, clapping his hands in glee. 

“Ah,” Newt chewed his lip, “They won’t hurt him, and Dougal’s there.”

Tina rolled her eyes again, fighting down a smile. “One day you’re going to realise that our creatures are sometimes too dangerous for our children.”

“And that dear,” Newt reminded her, following closely as they crossed to the shed, “Is why the nundu live in the case. I only keep the creatures that aren’t dangerous above case level.”

“Okay then,” Tina gently laid the kneazle down. Newt handed her the required bottle before settling on the other side of the case. The kneazle regarded him warily, stretching its leg towards Tina. Tina chuckled, a creature that didn’t like Newt? Who knew. 

A few drops of dittany and a few drops to the gash on Tina’s arm sustained from the surprised kneazle, and the thin creature was chewing on its dinner, watching Corvin carefully flicking its tail from side to side to Leona’s delight. 

“Hey, Wiress,” Tina called softly. The kneazle snapped her attention to Tina, sitting up and curling it’s tail around its body to Leona’s dismay. “You can stay if you want to.”

The kneazle did indeed stay, watching over the Scamander household with a flicking tail, a wary eye for invited newcomers and three kitts that over time earnt the names Molly, Grouchy and Pitch. Molly ended up going to Hogwarts with Corvin, for the two simply couldn’t be parted. Grouchy only purred when near his beloved Leona. And Wiress watched over the adult Scamander’s with a fierceness of a lioness.


End file.
